Not Dead Yet
by shashashokesa
Summary: When Ash is shot protecting Misty from team Rocket, he is assumed dead. But after Misty and Brock find a man wounded outside of Pallet Town, their assumptions are proven wrong. But is the Ash that has returned the same as before?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first attempt at... Well pretty much writing more that a page. So my plan to make this a whole story could be a little far fetched, but who knows. I look forward to updating if I get good reviews, and any advise is appreciated. Thanks .**

-Not Dead Yet-

"W-why Ash? Why d-did you d-do it?" Sobbed Misty. Just yesterday he had taken her to dinner, and after eating, talking, and overall having a perfect night, he had proposed. He had made it the best night in her 19 years of living. But on the way back to Ash's home, they were jumped by Team Rocket.

"Misty, get behind me!"

"I wouldn't move, girl! Not if you know what's good for you!"

"Yeah! Now give us that ring you got on, and that pikachu your little boyfriend has on his shoulder. Nice and easy..."

"I would never give up my engagement ring!" Misty cried out, nearly in tears.

"Oh, so that's your fiancé. Cute. Maybe this will solve the problem." Suddenly the Rocket Grunt pulled out a gun. "Now hand over the pikachu and the ring, or your little girly gets it!" Declared the Rocket, directing his comment to Ash

Ash had three words to say, "Pikachu, Misty! Run!" Ash saw the grunt's gun come up and point at Misty's back. Without thinking, he dove in front of the gun, right as the shot was fired.

"Ash!" Misty screamed in tears. Pikachu let loose a thunderbolt powerful enough to instantly kill the Rocket Grunts, as Misty kneeled, crying by Ash's side.

Just yesterday Ash had proposed to her. Now, she was standing by his grave.

A figure clothed in a black hoodie and jeans sat watching the scene from a nearby tree, his eyes hidden by the hood he wore low over his head. "I'm sorry Mist" He muttered to himself, "Goodbye... Let's go pikachu," he whispered to his long-time companion. "We've got work to do.

-3 Years Later-

"Misty! Can you wake up Brock? Oak needs him!"

"Sure Mrs. K!" Misty yelled back. She had moved in with Mrs. Ketchem after the incident with Ash. Both of them needed the emotional support, and they tried to support each other. Besides a couple of times they needed Professor Oak to help, they had been able to do just that. Brock often visited, and pretty much spent all of his free time in Pallet Town. He wouldn't admit it, but he also needed the support of people close to him.

"Brock, the Professor needs you. Wake up." Misty gently woke up her old friend. Or at least attempted to, but when she pulled up the sheets, he wasn't there, just a couple pillows. Misty started to panic.

"Brock? Brock?!" Misty turned to run out if the room, but saw a note on the inside of the door.

:Misty/Delia

Went to Oak's lab. Will be back soon

-Brock:

"At least he's not late" Misty mumbled.

"Oak, I'm here. What did you need me for?"

"Good to see you Brock, but I'm afraid we have a problem..."

"A problem? Well what is it?" Asked Brock.

"Well, as you know, we have been watching Ash's pokemon since the... you know... Except for Pikachu. We thought he had run after Ash was killed, but when he never came to the lab, we got worried."

Brock was shocked. "Oh crap. What are we going to do?"

"Brock, that's why I called you over here. I wanted to know if you and Misty were willing to go and search for Pikachu."

"Of course I'll go, and once I tell Misty what you want us to do, I'm sure she will too." Brock exclaimed.

"However, you have to promise me something. You can not tell Delia that you are searching for Pikachu. Make up an excuse, but don't give her the real reason. She would strangle me for loosing the one piece of her son she had left..." Oak was breaking down. " And I just couldn't handle that at this point."

"It's ok professor, we'll find him." With that, Brock took off to tell Misty. On the way back to the house, Brock thought over his conversation with Oak. 'Pikachu can't be far, he would never leave the town where Ash was buried, so we should start looking closely' He thought to himself. Brock arrived at the door. He let himself in, and found Misty in Ash's old room.

"Hey Misty, Oak needs us to go..." He trailed off, Misty was crying. "Misty are you ok?"

"I miss him so much Brock... I walked into his room and just couldn't take it!"

"Misty, it's ok, I've got you." Brock pulled Misty in tight. This wasn't the time to tell her about their assignment.

-Meanwhile-

"Come on, Pikachu! We've almost made it!" Screamed the 22 year old man. The hood on his black hoodie had fallen of his head as he ran, revealing his black hair. It had been cut short for ease, so it wouldn't get in the way of what he was currently doing, and it helped conceal his true identity. "Pikapi, Pika?" "Yes, Pikachu, I think we lost them."

"There he is! Get him!"

"Or not! Run!" The man and his Pikachu once again took off. "Pikachu, I see a town! Head for-" He is cut off by a sudden pain in his side.

"I hit him! Get him now!"

"Pikachu! T-thunder b-bolt!" The injured man tried to yell out, but it came out more as a whisper.

"What's his little rat doing? Yelled the Rocket grunt. About 3 seconds before he and the other 4 grunts were struck by a bolt of lightning.

"P-pikachu, go g-get help in town... Quick!" The man begged to his friend. He knew he didn't have long before he bled out. The bullet wound was gushing blood from his side. His long time teammate understood he needed help, and sprinted to town.

"Please hurry buddy..." muttered the man, right before he blacked out.

There was a hard series of knocks on the door. "I've got it, Delia!" Brock said. He had calmed Misty down, and went to get the door. He looked through the peephole, but didn't see anybody. "Damn ding-dong ditch.." As Brock turned to walk away, he heard another knock. 'Im going to get those kids' he thought. He swung open the door, only to look down on "Pikachu?" Brock said, surprised.

"Pika! Pikapi!" Pikachu said, pointing out of town.

"Who is it?" Misty asked, eyes still red from crying.

"Misty, come here, it's Ash's Pikachu! He's trying to show us something!" Misty bolted from the couch to the door.

"I thought Oak was watching him?" Misty asked, confused. "How did he get out?"

"Actually, Oak never had him, he ran off after..." Brock trailed off, not wanting to finish. "I was going to tell you right after I answered the door.

"Chu! Pika!" Pikachu cried out pointing out of town. Then he started running where he had been pointing.

"He wants us to follow!" Misty said, and took off after Pikachu. Brock heard Misty and followed.

-10 minutes later-

"Oh my god! Brock, we need to get this man to the hospital! He's been... Shot." Misty stuttered, remembering her last time in a shooting...

"Misty, carry Pikachu! I can carry this guy alone. Hurry!" Brock yelled. He slung the unconscious man over his shoulder and started running, ignoring the man's blood dripping down his shirt. Misty picked up Pikachu and followed.

"Misty! I have to run faster if this man is going to live! Meet me at the hospital." With that Brock started sprinting, needing to arrive at the hospital soon. The man started to stir on Brock's shoulder

"Wh...where..."

"Save your strength, dude. I'm getting you to the hospital!" But Brock's words fell on empty ears, the man had blacked out again. Finally, the hospital came into sight. Brock was almost there. He burst through the doors and stammered to the desk attendant, "This man has been shot! Help him!"

"Oh god! Get a stretcher out here!" The attendant yelled to the back of the hospital. Brock set the man down onto the stretcher, and watched him get wheeled away into the E.R.

"Brock! Where is he" Misty asked, running through the door.

"He's in the E.R. I'm going to wait here until a doctor or nurse tells me if he's going to live. Are you going to?" Misty decided to stay with Brock, and wait for the news. While they waited, they talked about the man they had just tried to save .

"I wonder why Pikachu was so worked up over that man."

"Misty, I think Pikachu just wanted to help. I think the real question is, who shot this guy?"

"I don't know Brock, I don't know..." A nurse came out a while after the man was taken to the E.R. "Are you the people who brought the man with the gunshot wound?"

"Yes!" Brock jumped up, "Is he going to be alright?"

"You found him just in time. If you had shown up any later, he would have died of blood loss. He should be able to leave the hospital tonight."

"Oh thank you nurse! Can we see him?"

"If you make it quick, he is going to need rest when he gets back to his home. Third door on the left." They thanked the nurse and walked to the room. It was time to meet the man they saved.

The room the man was in was plain. It had one window that looked deeper into Pallet Town. There was a nightstand with a lamp beside the bed, and that was about it.

"How are you doing, dude? You alright?" The man had a blood bag hooked into his arm. He had a black hoodie soaked in blood in the trash can beside him. The man noticed he had visitors, and took one look before his eyes widened in shock. 'Oh shit! No, no, no... Of all the people to save me... Please don't recognize me!' He thought. Then Pikachu (who was resting on Misty's shoulder) jumped onto the bed.

"Oh my god, are you ok?" Misty asked while picking up Pikachu. 'What has gotten into Pikachu?' She wondered

"I'm fine, just sore..." Said the man nervously.

"That's good to know" Brock said, relieved. He had been completely oblivious to the mans nervousness. "And I've got good news for you. The nurse said you could leave the hospital tonight!"

"Thanks for telling me, but I have nowhere to go."

"Dang, dude. I'm sorry. Misty, do you think Mrs. K would let him stay at the house?"

'Maybe it is about time...' The man thought to himself.

"Brock, do you really think she would turn him down? If course she would let him!" At this moment a nurse walked into the room.

"Sir, we've got you all fixed up, and you may head to wherever you are staying. Just don't stretch your side too much until the wound fully heals."

"Thanks ma'am. I'm going to stay with them for the night." As said, pointing to Misty and Brock. The nurse handed ash crutches as he got out of bed. "To keep the weight of that side." The nurse explained. He nodded, and only then did they notice the scars. From what they could see of his arms exposed by his white wife-beater, he had a large scar cutting diagonally across his left bicep, and 3 smaller scars on his right arm, with one on his shoulder looking like another bullet wound.

"What are you staring at?" He asked, afraid he'd been recognized.

"Nothing" Misty and Brock said at the same time

"Let's get you back to the house." Misty proposed to the man. It was getting late around now, and they were all tired. They started back to the Ketchem household, walking more slowly so the man on crutches could keep up. But unknown to them, the man already knew the way.

-10 minutes later-

Brock headed into the house, and then poked his head out the door. "Delia is asleep, and I don't want to wake her. So I'll sleep on the couch, and he can have the guest room I slept in."

Once Misty had taken the man into his guest room, he noticed something in the corner. "Who plays guitar here?" The man asked. There were about 10 seconds of silence before Misty answered.

"My h-husband did before he was k-killed..." Misty sputtered, tears running down her face.

"I'm so sorry!" The man immediately responded. "You didn't need to tell me if it brought back bad memories."

"It's ok, it's been 3 years... Goodnight." Misty sniffled, then headed to her own guest room.

Misty woke up suddenly. She checked the clock. 3 AM. She decided she needed to walk around, after she couldn't get back to sleep. Then she heard it. Coming from the other guest room. Was that a guitar? Misty walked over to the door, which was cracked open, and listened.

"I could stay awake,

Just to hear you breathin'

Watch you smile while you are sleepin'

While your far away and dreamin'

I could spend my life

In this sweet surrender

I could stay lost in this moment

Forever

Every moment I spend with you

Is a moment I treasure

Don't wanna close my eyes

I don't wanna fall asleep

Because id miss ya baby

And I don't wanna miss a thing

Cause even when I dream of you

The sweetest dream will never do

Cause Id miss you baby

And I don't wanna miss a thing..."

Misty broke into tears. Suddenly, the man stopped, and looked to the door. "Oh my, are you ok?"

Misty walked over and sat down the bed.

"That song... My husband used to play and sing it to me all the time..." Misty cried.

"Misty, I still can. It's me Mist."

"Ash?" Misty sniffled.

"I'm here Mist" Misty jumped into his arms and cried into his chest.

"I-I thought you w-were dead! I was at your f-funeral! I saw you get shot!"

"I'll explain everything later Mist, but first, I need to sleep, and I'd appreciate if my wife would join me for the first time in 3 years.

"Misty, time to get up! We have to tell Oak we found Pikachu... Misty?" 'Where is she?' He wondered. 'I bet she's checking on the guy we saved.' Brock headed over to the guest room, and was thoroughly surprised by what he saw.

"Misty! What the hell are you doing!?" Misty opened her eyes, awoken by Brock's outburst.

"One day we save a man's life, and then you sleep with him! We don't even know his name!"

"Brock, wait-"

"I'm not going to wait! That man is leaving!"

"Nice of you to kick an old friend of of his own house for spending a night with his wife, Brock."

"Wait, what?"

"Come on, man."

"Ash!?"

"The one and only." Brock ran over and picked Ash up in a huge bear hug. "Ash, where have you been? How are you alive?"

"Brock... Stitches...

"Oh crap, sorry man!" Brock apologized, still in shock. Nobody noticed Delia approach the door.

"What's with all the-...Who is that!? Misty did you share a bed with him!?"

"Mom, I can sleep with my wife."

"Mom? Wife? Wait... A-ash?" Delia choked out.

"Yah, mom, it's me." Ash was tackled into an embrace by his mother, who started crying into his shoulder. "Mom, I'll explain to all you guys later, but for now, please stop squeezing so close to my bullet wound."

"BULLET WOUND!?"

"Yeah... We kinda found him with a bullet in his side..." Misty explained

"Pikapi!"

"There's my Pikachu! Come here buddy!" Pikachu promptly climbed on Ash's head.

"I guess we know where Pikachu's been!" Said Brock, "We should tell Oak-"

"Wait."

"What is it Ash?"

"I don't want too many people to know I'm here."

"Wait, why? We thought you were dead for 3 years!" Sniffled Delia, "Why can't people know you aren't?"

"I will explain everything after breakfast..."

"Even the scars?" Misty jumped in.

"Scars!?" Delia cried out.

"Yes, even the scars."

**Thanks for reading! Tell me if you want more, or what I could do better. Thanks guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Damn. Guys you have no idea how sorry I am for taking this long to update. Don't worry I have an excuse. But read the chapter first, tell me what you think!**

-Chapter 2-

"Ok, Ash, We've waited to eat breakfast. Now please answer our questions!"

"Alright Mist," Ash muttered. "We should probably sit down." Ash led his mother and friends over to the living room. 'I can't explain everything..." He thought to himself as they sat down, 'but they need to know the most of it.'

"I don't want to say any of this more than once. Hell, I don't want to say anything at all, but you deserve answers. So please, listen close..."

"Ash, how are you alive!?" Asked his mother.

"Where were you?" Hounded Brock

"Why would you do this to me?" Cried Misty.

Ash stopped them. "Why don't I start from the beginning?"

-Flashback-

"Misty, get behind me!" Ash shouted

"I wouldn't move, girl! Not if you know what's good for you!" Threatened one of the 3 Rocket Grunts. However, Ash already knew what they wanted. His Pikachu, and her ring.

"I would never give up my engagement ring!" Ash heard Misty cry out. Then he saw one of the Rockets draw a gun. He had no time to think. Misty was in danger, and his actions were all instinct. Ash dove in front of the gun, right as he heard a loud "POP", and blacked out.

He woke up hours later, with a pain in his shoulder, and in a room he had never seen before. The walls were white cinder block, with no windows. The walls were also bare, along with most of the room, except for the bed he was on. His thoughts were interrupted by the door opening...

"Scott?! Where the hell am I? What are you doing here?"

"Ash, you know where you are. We need you back. Team Rocket is back, and worse than before. You are the only one who can stop them..."

"Team Rocket..." Suddenly, Ash remembered, "Where's Misty?"

"..."

"Scott, tell me now or I swear to God I will rip you apart!"

"Ash, I don't know how to put this... She thinks you're dead."

"WHAT?! SCOTT WHAT DID YOU TELL HER?!"

"Ash, we didn't say anything. We just took you off in an ambulance after you were shot. We brought you back to the HQ." Scott slowed down. "Ash, the fate of everything you now now rest on this decision. We need you, Ash. Kanto needs you."

"You know I quit the G-Man stuff Scott, and I need to be with my wife-to-be."

"Ash, Please. Without your help, Kanto will fall under Rocket control."

"Scott... I'll do it. Under one condition.

"What is it?"

"I get to see Misty one more time."

"Ash! You know how much danger you will put her in if she knows you're alive?" Scott stated, surprised.

"Don't worry. She won't even know I was there." Ash said, before leaving the room

"Buddy, he have to be quiet. Nobody can know were here." Whispered Ash, pulling up his hood. Pikachu silently nodded. Ash had found him outside of the HQ. 'Good to have ya here, bud.' He had thought. He silently climbed up the tree, Pikachu on his shoulder. He knew where he would find Misty, but he wasn't looking forward to it, and he didn't know if he could handle the emotions he knew she would be showing.

Finally reaching a good point, Ash stopped climbing. He looked down and suddenly felt an unbearable sadness. Below him, Misty stood crying by his grave. "W-why Ash? Why d-did you d-do it?" Misty was sobbing. Ash had a sudden urge to go to her, show her he was alive. However, he knew her life would be at risk. "I'm sorry Mist..." A tear ran down his face. "Goodbye... Let's go Pikachu." he whispered. "We've got work to do."

Ash was dressed in a black hoodie and jeans, with an M9 strapped to his side, and two pokeballs on the other. "Alright guys, let's go over the plan."

'We're sneaking in to Rocket HQ...' Pikachu started.

'Taking the files, and getting out.' Lucario finished. 'Relax Ash, we've been over this before.'

"I know, but if we get separated, I want us to continue with the plan anyway, and meet back at G-Man HQ."

'Ash, you could just use the our aura bonds and communicate that way.' Pikachu reminded him.

"Ok, ok. I'm a bit nervous. But we-"

Ash was interrupted.

"Ash, this is where I drop you off. Good luck." Ash stepped out of the back of the van, and watched it speed away. "Well, no turning back now." He muttered to himself. "Let's go, guys".

Ash, Pikachu, and Lacario entered the woods. Silently, they began to sneak toward the Rocket Base, never leaving a crouched position. 'Wait,' Lucario said though Aura Bond (BTW, ' means thought/Aura, and " means spoken words).

'What is it?' Ash responded.

'Three grunts to our left are coming toward us. I don't think they've spotted us, but we need to be careful.'

'Got it. Keep us updated, Lucario.' They continued through the forest, until they finally arrived at a chain link fence, topped with barbed wire. Lucario used shadow claw to cut the barbed wire, and crawled over. Ash and Pikachu quickly followed. Now was the biggest chance to being spotted. There was about 50 yards of space between them and the building, with no cover. There was only one way to get there. With a nod of Ash's head, they bolted toward the fence. 'Ash! Camera!'

'Shit! Pikachu, can you short circuit it?' Without responding, Pikachu sent a small bolt of lightning into the camera, overheating it. The group continued to a nearby window, which they found open. After crawling through, they found themselves inside an empty hallway. 'Ok, according to the maps at HQ, we need to go to A-Wing, and it looks like we are in F-Wing. Lucario, which way?'

'Two lefts, through the cafeteria, and one right. That will lead us strait to the office.'

'Alright, let's make this quick.' Ash told his companions. They took off down the hallway, only to duck into a closet to let a two seeming drunk Grunts pass. Then they were on the move again. Using the shadows as cover, Ash crept along the wall once entering the cafeteria, careful to avoid any trays left on the floor. Finally, when they arrived at the office door, they picked the lock and snuck in. There was a Rocket Elite sleeping at the desk. Quietly, Pikachu grabbed the files. They were about to leave when-

"Hey, what the-"

"Lucario, knock him out!"

The Rocket was instantly knocked out by the force palm delivered to his temple. Luckily, no alarm was sounded. Or so they thought. Suddenly gunfire erupted down the hallway, along with a siren throughout the facility.

'Lets go!' Ash yelled to his pokemon, before firing his M9 down the hallway. The chase was on. The trio sprinted down hallways, constantly trying to avoid bullets. Ash felt a pain in his right bicep, but kept running, knowing he couldn't slow down.

'If we take this right, we get back to the open window. If we can stay this far away, they will still be behind the corner while we dive out. We will loose them.' Lucario stated.

'Good! Do it!' Ash screamed through his Aura. The turn was coming up. 'Well, it's now or never!'

**Ok, the reason I haven't updated in so long is pretty personal. My parents are constantly fighting, and I'm pretty sure they are getting divorced. To put it simply, it's taken its toll on me, and I haven't had time to write... But enough personal stuff... What did you think of the chapter? Should I keep updating? Let me know. BTW, chapters still might have a while between them, but hopefully not this long! Wish me luck with the family stuff!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Woohoo! Yay me! I was on a roll and could not stop writing! One day away from brothers and annoying arguing and look what I've done! I've updated twice in 24 hours! Hopefully this makes up for that long streak of no updates from before. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Pokemon.**

-Chapter 3-

"OOF!" The wind was knocked out of Ash from his impact with the ground. 'Fuck! Why didn't you tell me there was a damn 10 foot drop!'

'You didn't ask.' Lucario stated calmly. Pikachu tried not to laugh.

'Alright, enough messing around. We've got to get back to base...' Ash said. 'Before they find us.' The group took off back into the woods, the shouts and alarms from the Rocket base falling behind them.

"Ok guys, I were about a 30 minute walk from G-Man headquarters, so we're good from here." Ash told his pokemon.

'No need to te-' Lucario cut himself off. 'Somethings wrong. Ash something is very wrong at HQ!'

"What do you see?" Ash responded, holding back panic.

'That's the thing. Ash I can't tell exactly what's happening, but we need to hurry!' On that note, the group took off toward their headquarters.

-10 Minutes Later-

The HQ was on fire, and collapsing. People could be seen fleeing the scene, and a large logo was spray painted on the grass.

"Team Rocket!" Ash screamed! Then he ran toward the building to help.

"Is anybody in here?" Ash yelled as he kicked down the door. "Does anybody need help?"

"Ughh..." Ash heard the moan from under a pile of rubble. He turned around, and saw a familiar face.

"Scott!"

"My legs are stuck... Help!"

"Lucario! Help me out!" Ash called. Lucario helped Ash lift a large piece of concrete off Scott.

"Both of you get out of here!" Ash yelled to them. "Hurry!" They got out in time to turn around, and watch the building explode before Ash got out.

'Ash!' Pikachu shouted. There was no response.

-3 Hours Later-

Ash opened his eyes and looked around the room. It had white walls, a TV mounted on the wall in the corner, and a bed, which he was currently laying on. He thanked Arceus when he saw Pikachu and Lucario asleep on a couch beside him.

"Fuck, I'm in a damn hospital!" Ash muttered. "How did I get here? My head feels like it's going to explode..." Ash suddenly remembered. A nurse walked into the room.

"Oh, you're awake! You are very lucky you're friend got you here! You were in critical condition! But you should be fine to leave whenever you want, now that you're awake. Oh yes, and you're friend left you a note Mr..."

"Smith" Ash replied. 'So Scott is fine.' Ash thought to himself. 'Better read that note.'

"Well, Mr. Smith, here's the note. Have a nice day!" The nurse left the room, and Ash looked at the envelope she had handed him. He opened it, and began to read.

-Ash

Sorry I had to leave, but there have been some complications after the Rocket attack. Pretty much, we are on the run. Rocket knows me and you are alive, and we need to run. Try and find help, organize a plan to fight back! But for now, we are the only G-Men left. Looks like I owe you again.

Scott-

Ash slowly got out of bed. "Guys, we've got to go." He said to his pokemon, awakening them. They understood his seriousness, and prepared to leave.

-End Flashback-

Ash looked his friends and family in the eyes, ignoring the look of shock on all there faces. Brock spoke up first.

"So, this whole time, you've been on the run?"

"Yes, but I had a safe spot to hide out at for a while. With a... Friend I guess you could call him. More like family really."

"Ash, who did you hide with?" His mother cried out, having a good idea who it was.

"Let me tell you..." Ash started.

-Flashback-

"Damn it's cold! Are you sure he's still up here?"

"Positive." Responded Ash's newest companion. "Trust me, I would know."

"Blue if you're wrong, they might have to change your name to Black And Blue!" Ash threatened.

"Relax, we're almost there." Blue stated. What had he gotten himself into when he agreed to help this kid? 'If he didn't look do damn familiar...' Blue thought.

"We're here." Blue called to Ash, who had fallen behind.

"How... Are...You... Still Breathing Fine?" Ash panted. Blue simply smirked. It took time to get used to the air this high up, but it was still funny.

"Through this crevasse in the rock, and we find the man we're looking for." Blue explained. The group entered the small opening in the rock. Inside, the space suddenly opened up, revealing a large, open cavern. But what was more surprising were the six sleeping pokemon in the cavern, and the sleeping man on a makeshift bed in the corner.

"So he's really here..." Ash muttered to himself.

"Yo Red! Wake up!" Blue yelled, his voice echoing around the cave. The man in the bed stirred, before slowly sitting up.

"Blue! I didn't think your next supply drop was until next month?" Then Blue noticed it. He noticed why Ash looked so familiar. He realized why he so easily helped him. Ash looked just like a younger version of red.

"Blue, blue?" Red called to his stunned friend.

"Red, I soooo fucked up."

"What do you mean?" Red asked, now worried.

"I swear I didn't know it was him! I swear I didn't mean to!" Blue apologized to Red.

"What are you talking abou-" Red stopped. He noticed somebody standing behind his old friend. The "somebody" had a sleeping Pikachu in his backpack, raven black hair, and a complete look of shock on his face.

"Shit!" Red cursed to himself.

"D-dad?"

**Well, how was it? Sorry for the cliff hanger, but I just couldn't resist! Anyway, I just wanted to thank you guys for the reviews and support, and let you know that every new review I've read on this has made my day. Thanks guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey I'm back! I had a HUGE writers block, and I could not think of any good ideas! So this chapter may seem a little... Worse. Sorry! Hopefully it's not too bad!**

-Chapter 4-

"D-dad?" Ash stuttered. There may have only been one picture of him in the house, and the picture was blurry at that, but this man was unmistakeable. He had stood about 6'4, and had wild raven black hair, just reaching past the back of his hat. However, his most noticeable feature were his eyes. They were eyes of experience, loss, but also kindness. Most noticeable of all, was the color. They were brown, but had a tint to them, a red tint.

Red was still in shock. This was his son. His son he hadn't seen sense he was a couple months old. Had it really been that long? "Son?" He called back. "Blue, how did you not know?"

"He only took hood off a few times! I really didn't know, Red! I-" he was cut off by Red.

"Don't apologize!" Chucked Red, having recovered from his initial shock. "This is actually great!" Red walked over and patted his still surprised son on the back.

"20 years. It's been 20 years." Ash stated. "Damn, we've got some catching up to do!" The trio busted out into laughter. With the tension gone, and once they managed to stop laughing, Ash knew what he had to do. "Dad, I really need to talk to you and Blue."

-5 Minutes Later-

"Ok, you've got our attention. What do you need?" The group had gone to sit in the makeshift chairs along the cave's back wall. Ash had let Lucario out of his pokeball, and Pikachu had crawled out of his backpack to meet Red and Blue's pokemon.

"Well, I have a question first." Ash responded. "Dad, why did you leave?" Red had seen this question coming, but it still hurt to say the answer.

"I had to. I never wanted to, but Team Rocket was after me. If they knew I had a family, they certainly would have attacked you and your mother."

"Dad, I understand." Ash responded.

"How can you understand? Not that I'm objecting, but I pretty much abandoned you and your mother..."

"We're in a similar situation. Team Rocket is after me too. They shot me while I was trying to save my fiancé, and our entire family and my friends think I'm dead." Ash responded, finding a sudden interest in his snow boots. "That leads me to why I came here." Ash continued, ignoring the looks of shock he was receiving from Red and Blue. "I need help. The G-Men have been taken out, and I'm forming a team to defeat Team Rocket for good. I asked Blue because I knew he was strong. He brought me here because he said we'd need help."

Red muttered to himself. "Looks like I'm back, Kanto."

"You know I'm in already, but will you do it Red?"

"Well, I get to help out my son, get revenge on the people that drove me into hiding, reunite with my wife, and live a normal life again... I don't know, should I do it?" Red responded sarcastically.

"Alright then. Were all in agreement."

"Wait." Red stopped them. "One condition."

"What?" Ash asked, confused by his father.

"You introduce me to this future wife of yours. Eventually." The trio laughed. Little did they know, those moments would be few and far between.

-End Flashback-

"And we've been taking Rocket down, piece by piece ever sense." Ash finished. His family and Brock stared in awe. They could hardly believe what Ash had done to take down Rocket, and how much he had gone through to keep them safe.

"Wait, you said you were with Red and Blue..." Brock started.

"We got separated. We were going after different sections of the main Rocket Headquarters, but some grunts sounded the alarm on me. Red and Blue got out, but if was chased. That's why you found me shot." Ash cut him off. "I should probably contact them soon, just so they know I'm OK but I can't go back into the field for a week or two."

"Wait, you can't be serious!" Misty wailed

"About what?" Ash responded

"You can't go back out there! You just got back to us!"

"Mist, I never should have come back in the first place. I didn't even mean to. I'm staying until my wound is mostly healed, but then I have to shut down Team Rocket. If we don't, chances are Rocket will find out about you, and capture or kill you. I can't let that happen."

"You could be killed! What would we do then?"

"If we don't try to stop them, we'll all be killed. I know it's hard to understand, but I need you to." Ash begged. Everybody nodded. Ash stated that he needed to use the phone in private, and walked off to do so.

-On The Phone-

"Ash! Thank god man! Where are you?" Blue asked in relief.

"Rocket followed me. I got shot again."

"Again?! Is that the 3rd time?"

"Yeah, man. But give me a week, I'll be fine."

"Ash, you dodged a question. Where are you?" Blue demanded.

"Yeah! Come on son!" Red jumped in.

"Dad, Blue, I fucked up. The bullet hit my side, and I was hospitalized. In Pallet."

"Shit." Red and Blue groaned in unison. "Wait, does anybody know who you are?"

"Yeah... Mom, Brock, and my wife. I'm calling from home right now, dad."

"Should we come get you out?" Red asked.

"No, I'm going to sneak out tonight. Meet me just outside town at around 3 AM."

-Evening-

"Well, I'm going to call it a night." Ash said.

"Ok, I'm coming with you." Misty called back.

'Shit' Ash thought. 'This could make it more difficult.' Ash knew that it would be harder to sneak out, but he wanted to spend his last moments at home with Misty.

"Alright. Meet me in my bed." He responded, before going upstairs and changing into a pair of gym shorts to sleep in. Misty came into the room a few moments later.

"Mist, why are you looking at me that way?" Ash questioned. He was promptly tackled into his bed.

"Ash, I've missed you so much!" Misty nearly cried. She planted a kiss in his lips.

"Mist, I've missed you too." Ash was dying inside. He would be leaving her again tonight, and he might never come back.

'Well, better make this last while worth it.'

-3 AM-

"Blue, dad, over here." Ash whispered.

"Did anybody see you?" Blue questioned.

"No. I snuck out the window. Misty decided to sleep with me, which made escaping harder, but she didn't wake up."

"Good. Let's get going."

"Wait." Red called out. Blue and Ash looked over to him, surprised.

"What is it?" They called back, confused.

"I think we should go back. It's time I came home."

**Was it as bad as I thought? Probably, but oh well, next one will be better. And for those of you asking about the Misty Wife/Fiancé thing, that will make sense later. But thanks for the reviews! If you guys have any ideas, feel free to leave them in the reviews or PM me.**


End file.
